


Tongue Twister

by smolsnxpe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Boot Worship, Bottom Severus Snape, Bruises, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marks, Mouth Kink, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Rope Bondage, Some Plot, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsnxpe/pseuds/smolsnxpe
Summary: Severus is caught in a trap set for him by one hungry lion.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 221





	Tongue Twister

**Author's Note:**

> I know the consent in this is dubious at best but if you'd like to read this without having to question yourself, I can give you the ideal hints that this was already consented to way before of the events of this fic.

The headmasters office was warm, cosy, welcoming. Well, it was welcoming when you hadn't been forcefully bound and made to kneel, ominously waiting your do ~~o~~ m.

The rope was rough on Severus' wrists, burning against his soft skin with every small movement he dared make. His arms were behind his back, tied wrist to wrist, ankle to ankle.

Luckily for Severus he was still dressed, not a single layer of clothing removed. It offered little comfort, more so as his shirt collars as they collected drool caused by the shiney black ball strapped harshly into his mouth. His cheeks pinched inwards as leather straps left impressions upon pale skin.

It was quickly apparent that Snapes comfort was not playing am important factor in whatever game he was being forced to play.

\---

An hour had passed.

Boredom replaced dread, dread replaced panic, panic replaced boredom.

His mind could focus on little more than the ever growing aching of his body as he tried to remain perfectly still. Perhaps this was the plan? To have him submit to the situation, to have his mind engulfed by the sensations?

 _Finally_ , the door opened.

Harry strolled in, usual swagger to his cocky steps. His Quidditch robes were wet, clinging to his body tightly. A bulge was obvious between his legs, twitching when green eyes fell upon the kneeling man.

"I didn't exactly want to leave you in this state for so long but oh well. Maybe we'll have to _insert_ something next time, for the illusion of _companionship_ ," 

Harry hummed his words, a sinister look flickered behind circular, mud splattered, glasses.

_Insert_ something? Shameful enough, Severus' first thought was _which hole_. His mind kept playing over and over the words, hyperfixating on his fate for next time, supposedly, as if this would end up a _repeated_ occasion.

Harry could see the panicked brain of the baffled professor turning, they way his mind manically tackled the situation. 

The young man wasted no time, however. Rough muddied hands were quick to grab Severus by the dribble covered chin. A mutter of a windless spell found the black ball replaced by a large silver ring, forcing Snapes mouth wide open; _exposed_.

Severus tongue instinctively found itself caressing the ring, lapping at the metallic object and curling back. A small moan of discomfort fell from his open mouth, an almost beastly sound.

A sickly chuckle oozed from Harry as he rolled his golden red, wet, sleeves up. Scars littered Harrys muscular forearms, speckles of mud covered his skin.

Two fingers pinchdd Severus' bottom lip whilst his left hand shaked behind Severus' head, entangling itself in black locks. A sudden hard grip on the air, scalping pulling claws, hard Severus' head arched back.

Severus' lips burned as the tight grip upon was released but the dirty fingers didn't recoil. Instead they pressed them onto Snapes tongue, letting him taste the dirt and sweat of the afternoon Quidditch practice.

Severus screwed his eyes tightly shut. He could feel fingers, almost Harrys entire fist, completely fill his mouth. Suddenly fingers dived down his throat and his gag reflexes reacted.

Harry grunted as he watched the older man recoil, his grip in black hair even tighter now as he held Snape in placed.

His fingers were covered in thick saliva when removed from the processors mouth. Harry smeared the drool over Snapes face, watching the bodily fluid glisten in the candle light; a droplet landing on one of his eyes. It leaked, dripping down on his face.

Oh but Harry wasn't done yet. His middle fingers were quickly back in Severus' mouth, thrusting in and out of his throat. 

No amount of tossing or struggling freed Snape from the _merciless_ fingers that dug into his head, keeping him in the perfect position to have his throat fucked by _filthy_ fingers.

In out, in out, in out. They _violated_ his mouth, making him gag time after time as his throat was fisted. Saliva coated Harrys hand, Severus' face, leaving everything _moist_ and _wet_.

Finally, Harry stopped. He removed his hand, giving Severus a few moments to catch his breathe. Harrys once again wiped his now clean hand on his submissives face, enjoying how degraded and humiliated Snape looked; _perfect_.

"Such a fucking _disgrace_ ," Harry swore over his breathe, watching the staggered man try to catch his breathe. Harry never loosed his grip on Snapes silky hair, pulling back to open him like a bin. Harry formed one large ball of drool in his mouth and spat into the man under him.

The look of utter disgust in Severus' eyes was _perfect_.

Harry finally looked down as he reluctantly let go of the void black hair. The first thing he noticed was his boots, one pressing an inch away from Severus' clothed crotch. It was covered in the silver drool that oozed from the gagged throat. _Oh, what a beautiful opportunity._

Snapes senses were slowly returning, a few stray tears rolling down his dribble covered cheek. Before he could even process the violent fisting of his mouth, Harry had knocked him harshly to the floor with a sharp smack of his cheek. The sound of wet skin colliding with even wetter skin echo'd out the vast office.

Severus was on his side now, dazed as his cheek stung like a bees backside. A boot was soon thrusted into his face, pressed into his lips. 

"Lick it clean," The order was sharp, clear, _deadly_.

Severus was a survivor, a thriver. A slytherin, for fuck sakes. If obeying was what he had to do... Well?

He gulped, pressing his sore tongue out of the ring, and starring to wipe it across the boot. Mud, grass, spit, all covered it. By the time ye was done , the boot was clean by the carpet had a puddle of drool soaked into it. Cursed gags.

Harry seemed to glow, Severus noted as he peered up at the physically superior man. Potter was in his element, lapping up his power hungry side as he abused, _degraded_ , the helpless man below him. 

The clean boot lifted, coming down carefully onto the side of Severus' neck. It pushed down, squeezing the throat shut carefully, between its sole and the floor.

A strangled gasp squeaked out from the panicking professor but Harry did not release the pressure, simply adding more.

"You were _such_ a good boy today, I'll make sure as see eachother like this more often," Harry purred, words pure and genuine. Gryffindors weren't exactly known to lie.

Carefully, finally, the boot lifted and Potter left the room. Not another word.

\---

Ten minutes, Severus was left there. A mess, covered in his own spit, unable to stop himself from drooling like a fucking newborn. He had soiled his boxers, filled them with cum as the subconscious pleasure if the situation had ravaged his body.

Finally, the rope disappeared into the very air it had appeared from to begin with. He was left to remove the gag himself.

His wrists were bruised, a dark purple, along to match his marked ankles. 

Harry certainly followed through with his end of the deal. A professional, truly.

**Author's Note:**

> this may be part of several more scenes between them, as I have a few in mind. We will wait and see.
> 
> Please leave a comment!!


End file.
